


Comparisons

by arestorationofbalance



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Misunderstandings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestorationofbalance/pseuds/arestorationofbalance
Summary: Leon tells Raihan about his shared history with you. Raihan gets competitive./ “Tell me darling, who does it better?” He asked, picking up the pace.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 179





	Comparisons

Post exhibition, all of the Galar gym leaders gathered with friends and loved ones at the wrap up party. Everyone was there except you. Raihan couldn’t help but feel a bit lonely. He understood though. Exhibitions were usually the busiest times at Pokemon Centers as other trainers were so riled up at the matches, they and their Pokemon often fought too hard in imitation.

Raihan stood at the bar, idling scrolling through his social media. Thirty thousand likes in the last three hours after he posted another defeated selfie and wow, some people could really be mean.

To the right of him, Leon was buzzed off of a Delibird Surprise. To the surprise of absolutely no one, it was a horrid concoction of various hard alcohols. Leon was still the current Galar champion and the champion of lightweights too.

After he had told the bartender about all of the Wooloo he missed back home, he swayed towards Raihan. His lids looked so heavy, Raihan would have been sure the champion had fallen asleep standing up if he hadn’t spoken first.

“What can I say? I was the first they’ve ever had.”

“Who’s first?” Raihan asked, confused.

Leon straightened up and opened his eyes so he could look directly into Raihan’s, his golden gaze piercing. Those were same eyes he looked at Raihan with when they were competing.

With a liquored grin, he said your name.

Raihan left the party, troubled, not caring if he left his friend to be a drunken fool.

* * *

The buzz from earlier in the night was still there as Raihan stumbled through the flat he shared with you. He didn’t bother with the lights as he felt his way down the hall and down to you.

It looks like you just got home and settled in, based on your slightly damp hair and nude body. Raihan took in the sight of you as you turned from your dresser to look at him.

“Hey baby,” you smiled at him. He gave you a sloppy kiss on the cheek that was meant for your lips.

“It looks like you had fun.”

He stared at your face. Perfectly imperfect and all his. Well, his for now but not then. _No_ , he told himself, _there was no point in thinking about the past._

You looked at your boyfriend curiously, a deep scowl darkening his handsome features as he stood over you, deep in thought.

“Why didn’t you tell me about you and Leon?”

“Wha –what?!”

This wasn’t the conversation you were expecting to have tonight. You were expecting cuddles and talk of how your days went.

Teal eyes held your gaze. “Babe, answer me. _Please_.”

You sighed, knowing you couldn’t win against those beautiful eyes.

“You know how you get when it comes to him,” you started. “You get so riled up and competitive. It was in the _past_ , Rai. I don’t see him like that anymore.”

“But you _did_.”

“I did.”

Raihan had you on your bed now, incredibly large and expansive to accommodate his height. He clumsily took off his clothes and nearly lost his balance while trying to straddle you. Figures he got a little tipsy at the after party. Opal could be very persuasive with her whisky sours.

“Do you know how it feels knowing that I can’t beat him in the stadium _and_ he’s even had a go at my girl?”

You heard the frustration in his voice, the desperation. He must not have won the exhibition again this year.

“Rai, you act as if he and I are still a thing. We’re not. _I’m with you_.”

His imagination went wild with the thought of you with Leon. The faces he thought you only made for him, you probably made with Leon.

“Did you kiss?”

Raihan thought of Leon on top of you and you eagerly welcoming his advances. The Galar champion was probably a sloppy kisser. Saliva would probably keep you leashed to him long after the kiss was broken.

“Why does it matter?”

“That’s not an answer.”

Raihan couldn’t wait for an answer as his lips made contact with yours. A kiss that matched his battles with Leon: eager and determined to win. A needy mouth fought for dominance and eventually you submitted. His tongue explored the wet cavern of your mouth, searching for spaces that Leon might have touched.

Eventually he pulled away, cupping your face to see your reaction. Your eyes fluttered open to look into his, a dreamy gaze and knowing smile. Your lips were plump from Raihan’s onslaught.

Yes, Raihan was a better kisser. You’d forget Leon’s mouth on yours, maybe wish you never even kissed him to begin with. Raihan knew it.

You stared at him dreamy-eyed expectantly. He trailed a finger to your mouth, stopping at the corner. A slight part and one long digit slipped in.

“Did you suck his…?”

You looked up at him now, eyes wide at his question. You looked so sexy, how could Leon not try to? That bastard probably begged you to do it. He didn’t blame him.

Raihan shivered as he felt you run your tongue along the length of his finger. A loud slurp stopped him from driving himself mad. He really didn’t want to know.

He trailed the wet finger down your body, taking a detour to pinch your nipples, earning a breathy yelp from you. Further south now, he reached your most sensitive hole.

“Or did he touch…?”

You jerked slightly from the feeling of cool saliva against you, but you wanted Raihan to touch you. You knew how he got when it comes to Leon.

You grinded your hips against the finger, trying to entice it to come inside. Raihan’s finger prodded your entrance, never quite going in completely to your annoyance.

“That’s not an answer, luv.”

You didn’t give him a straight answer not wanting to ruin the fucking you knew you were about to get. You had to approach the topic delicately or things could escalate and not in your favor either.

“Darling, please.” A hand caressed his chest, trying to flatter him with his favorite name you called him. The pet name usually got you what you wanted.

“Well, did he?”

Raihan didn’t know what cruel Gengar must have possessed him that night. Deep down, he truly didn’t want to know.

You were getting frustrated now. You had a busy shift at work and all you wanted was his touch.

“If he did or didn’t, it doesn’t matter, darling. The real question is, will _you_ …”

You didn’t get to finish your question as Raihan finally gave into your desires. You sucked in a deep breath as you felt him finger your hole. Feeling him inside you after all his hesitation and delays was satisfying, to say the least.

Watching your chest heave from above, Raihan knew your answer. Leon couldn’t leave you a panting mess. Raihan knew where to touch you, how fast and how hard.

Another finger in and you were getting loud, moving your hips in sync to his motions. The Hammerlocke gym leader knew you were close. Your words became more nonsensical syllables, the only distinguishable noise being “Rai” and “more.”

Before you could reach the orgasm you thought you deserved, Raihan withdrew his fingers. A dark part of him wanted to punish you for your history with the Champion even though he knew it was before him.

He tried not to laugh as you glared at him, but you just looked too cute when you pouted.

“Well, luv, since you don’t want to answer my questions, I guess I ought to show you, hmm?”

He smiled smugly as he gave you a full view of his hard member. You felt it harden when he kissed you and as he watched you suck his finger. You felt it graze your leg as he fingered you. You wanted it. You wanted him.

One thing Raihan knew for certain was that he had Leon beat in the size. Too many pranks and typical locker room talk proved it. And though you’d never admit it, at least not willingly, Raihan knew you craved something a little more filling whenever it came to sex.

He hovered over you, teasing his head against your entrance. You were ready for him. You’d been ready.

With one steady motion, he fit his entire length inside you. The sheer force of him made your eyes roll back. He watched as your eyelashes fluttered from the pleasure.

Deciding on a slower pace, Raihan paid attention to your body now. One free hand caressed as another held him steady, his lips leaving territorial marks in places Leon wouldn’t dare to look at, especially now that you were with Raihan.

Meanwhile you had a hand tangled in his dreads, attempting to push him closer to you, to feel him as deeply as you could. But since the day you met him, Raihan had always left you weak in the knees, especially in such situations.

“Tell me darling, who does it better?” He asked, picking up the pace.

You felt so warm wrapped around him, tight and soft. This was his place and no one was going to take it from him.

You felt the tension in your core build up more intensely than before thanks to Raihan’s delay. You were clawing at him now, begging and panting for release.

“No answer, huh?”

He chuckled. “I’ll fuck Leon out of your mind. You won’t remember his kiss, his touch, his cock. The only thing you’ll know is me.”

Tucking a leg into your chest, he pounded into you deeper and harder. “That’s right, you want that, don’t you, luv?”

You couldn’t even form words at this point instead opting to nod your head.

“Say it,” he commanded, slowing his pace as a threat.

“I only want you, Raihan.” You cried out, desperately.

“And who do you belong to?”

You moaned his name in response as quick shallow thrusts slammed into you.

“That’s right. He might’ve been your first but I’ll be your last.”

He reached down to towards where your body’s connected, a hand caressing that part of your body he knew you loved. Faster now, where your bedroom was filled with heavy breathing and fleshy slaps, you came, Raihan following closely after.

* * *

The next morning you received a text from Leon. Before your Rotom phone read it back to you, you made sure it was set to the lowest volume so Raihan wouldn’t wake up.

_You’re welcome._

Raihan didn’t need to know that your alleged romance with Leon was simply holding hands in primary school.


End file.
